1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polymeric hose construction having an improved hose clamp assembly and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
Flexible hose constructions made primarily of polymeric material, and of both the reinforced and unreinforced types, are well known in the art. These hose constructions are generally fastened in fluid flow communication with tubular structures such as tubular conduits, pipes, or the like, using separate adjustable bands each of which is disposed concentrically around on associated hose end clamping same against an associated tubular structure.
In many applications, such as automotive air induction and ventilation systems, it is desirable to provide a polymeric hose construction which has a hose clamp structure provided as an integral part thereof; and, typical polymeric hose constructions of this type will now be presented.
For example, it has been proposed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 137,165, filed Apr. 4, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,740, to provide a hose construction which employs a hose clamp structure comprised of a pair of separate cooperating interconnectible members each having a plurality of teeth adapted for interconnecting engagement with the members upon being fastened to an associated hose end and interconnected therearound extending substantially over a first arcuate length of the hose end with a second arcuate length of the hose end completing the remaining 360.degree. circumference of the hose end and wherein the members when connected to the hose end employ the second arcuate length of the hose end as clamping means with the connected members and second arcuate length cooperating to define an annular construction enabling the hose end to be clamped around an associated tubular structure.
It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,712 to provide a hose construction which uses a clamp which is crimped against an integral helical wire of the hose construction wherein the clamp uses an overcenter toggle link for tightening purposes.
However, the manufacture of polymeric hose constructions is highly competitive and especially for a hose construction, which employs at least one hose clamp assembly as an integral part of a hose end of its hose, the need exists for such a hose construction which is economical and easy to install. The need also exists for a simple and economical hose clamp assembly which may be readily installed on an associated end of a hose to define such a hose construction.